Letters To Hayato
by WatermelonExplosion
Summary: Not every story has a happy ending, but she thinks she can manage it.
1. The Beginning

** Wow. How long has it been since I wrote something? Too lazy to check. It's been a while. I'm sure most of the people who've followed me don't know AAA, but it happens to be my favorite manga, so whateva. This is basically an alternate ending story where the delinquent school **_**was**_** torn down. Anyway, I hope whoever reads this enjoys it! Thanks!**

* * *

Dear Hayato,

I know we haven't spoken since that school was torn down, but Touma gave me this address and I figured writing couldn't hurt, right?

I guess first I should ask; how are you? Knowing you, I'm sure you're fine, but asking is customary.

I'm doing well, still at the top of my class and everything.

Do you see your brother often? I haven't spoken to him recently, but the last time I did he said he'd just seen you.

I don't want to seem nosy, but I have to ask why you never spoke to me again. The new school wasn't that far from Shuutoku, and you had my phone number.

Also, I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner. I was afraid you wouldn't want to hear from me.

Please write back.

-Ogata Aoi


	2. Message Received

Chapter two is a go. I already had this written, so it was only a matter of typing and uploading. I'll work on the next chapter or two tonight. I promise there'll be more words later in the story. This is only the beginning!

* * *

**Dear Hayato,**

_Surprisingly informal for the girl who called me by my full name for over a year._

**I know we haven't spoken since that school was torn down, but Touma gave me this address **

_She still talks to Touma, but not to me? I'm wounded._

**and I figured writing couldn't hurt, right?**

**I guess first I should ask; how are you? Knowing you, I'm sure you're fine, but asking is customary.**

_You'd be surprised, Aoi, at just how not fine I truly am._

**I'm doing well, still at the top of my class and everything.**

_I can't see you anywhere else._

**Do you see your brother often?**

_No, but I'm sure you do._

**I haven't spoken to him recently, but the last time I did he said he'd just seen you.**

_That was probably last month at that boring family reunion._

**I don't want to seem nosy,**

_Is that so?_

**but I have to ask why you never spoke to me again. The new school wasn't that far from Shuutoku, and you had my phone number.**

_I could say the same to you._

**Also, I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner. I was afraid you wouldn't want to hear from me.**

_Why would you think that?_

**Please write back.**

_You ask too much of me, Aoi. Far too much._


	3. Talking To Herself

**Heyo. I'm so happy about getting this stuff done, I mean, I never posting this often anymore. Anyway, I'm writing this in an arm brace, because a few minutes before I went to write this, my wrist threw itself into a pit a fiery pain, and I had to go dig around for this brace. So fun. *sigh* SO, enjoy this chapter, because I had to go through a lot to write it! **

Dear Hayato,

I assume since it's been over a month since I wrote to you and you _still _haven't replied that you don't want to speak with me. It's alright.

Should I tell you about me? Is that too selfish? I suppose it's not.

I plan on going to university after I graduate, and my teachers have told me that with my GPA I could go to any school I pleas. What are your plans for after graduation? You're such a smart guy, you could go to any school you want as well. If you really try you could have a GPA higher than mine. Speaking of which, how _are_ your grades?

We never spoke about the future, so I don't have any idea what you want to be. I always wanted to be a doctor. That's what I plan to go to university for.

I asked Ryuu, but he said you'd never spoken seriously about the future to him either, not even when you were children. Why is that, Hayato?

My sister wants to be a model, and I believe that she can achieve that. She's thin, and truly beautiful, much prettier than I am. She's been doing a few amateur modeling jobs as of late. She already has a small fanbase. My sister is going to be a supermodel one day. Of that I am sure.

I hope you respond this time Hayato. I'll be honest, I miss you. I have since the day you left. I guess I sort of secretly enjoyed running back and forth between my school and yours incognito. It provided my with some much needed excitement in my "perfect" life.

Please write back.

-Aoi

(I guess formality wasn't

ever our forte, now was it?)

**I use too many commas. I need to fix that. And I need to make these chapters longer. Please know that these aren't ever going to be ****really**** long,, but the response chapters are always going to be longer. In other news, I'm looking for a beta reader, if anyone's interested. Someone good with punctuation, if that's not too picky of me. **

**I'll probably post the response chapter tomorrow, but I'm going to get my hair done at one so that could very well throw off my writing schedule.**

**Read & Review!**


End file.
